Bluish Green Skies
by Moon Moon Chaos
Summary: The titles kind of crap, it's all i could thing of. This summary's crap, because ohmygod do i suck at summaries. This is basically a story about my OC, and my friend's OC if we were in the world of RWBY - Starts from... well.. the beginning. Rated M because stuff may or may not happen later on.


**Hello, this will be my first RWBY fic... and... well yeah i don't know what to put here. Just wanted to pop up, say hi, the likes...**

 **V: She WAS going to describe the OCs used, but she figured that'd be weird.**

 **OI! But yeah V's right, so i'm going to just attempt to describe as i write the story... or right now... nah, just as i write.**

 **I obviously don't own RWBY -_-**

* * *

Blu Drake, a girl in her 17th year of life, with short dark brown hair that held blue streaks where her hair turned wavy. She stood at 6'1, which considering her mother was only 5'3 at best and her dad 5'8 had shocked everyone, and she had a body built from years of underground fighting. Her skin was tanned, but at the moment you wouldn't be able to see it as she was covered nearly head to toe, she had up almost her entire body with a black trench coat only her head being uncovered. Her eyes were hidden by the darkness of the ally, but her insane grin could be clearly seen showing off her sharp teeth. Atop her head clearly shown from her short hair were two dark brown wolf ears, tipped with dark blue that mingled with her dark brown, that occasionally twitched in the direction of a noise.

Blu reached a gloved hand into the trench coat's pocket, pulling out a sky blue scroll, and turned it on to show a picture of a building. She held up the picture, looking at it then looking at the same building across the street from the alley, and shook her head sadly. "Fuck, one of these days I'm gonna get caught doin' this shit, and it's only going to be because a stupid ass person decided to TEXT out where the meeting place is."

Blu checked the time, 11:00pm, put her scroll away and walked across the street as she started stripping off the coat. Underneath it she wore a simple black T-shirt and dark red baggy sweat pants, she'd learned long ago you needed room to move. As she approached the door, she saw a small sign reading **UFR entrance at side** _'oh, my god... Humans, the lot of 'em!'_. Blu started to strip off her shirt as she rounded the corner, walking into an alleyway illuminated by a single lamp that blinked on and off haphazardly, showing off a six pack underneath a dark red 34 D training bra that covered Blu's assets. Blu groaned at the red light on the lock of the metal door, pulling out her scroll yet again and scanning the usual code from her scroll and into the lock, when it turned green she practically kicked the door open in anger.

"Least i won't have any troubles kickin' someone's face in tonight." She walked down two flights of stairs, coming to a bouncer who let her in without a problem _' Seriously, why do they even get bouncers? Is this a club now? '_ even going as far as to open the heavy wooden door that blocked most of the sound from the room. Of course Blu, being the Wolf Faunus she is, had heard them from across the street. Immediately the sounds of fighting, drunken patrons, said patrons yelling at the top of their lungs, and a mass of racist slurs/jokes caused Blu's ears to press completely flat against her head. No matter how many times she entered a meeting area, Blu refused to get used to the noise and smells of an Underground Faunus Ring, and so she tried her utmost to breathe only through her mouth as she worked her way to the makeshift Bar/Betting Area.

" Placin' 2,000 lien on Blu, also signing up, name's Blu just Blu." The bartender, a man who looked to be in his mid 40's and had scars everywhere from what she could see, grunted as he gave her a glare. _'Ah... Racism...'_ He wrote her name down on a tournament style sheet before he started chuckling, soon it turned into a full blown laugh as he wiped away his tears.

" Lass, you ain' gon' ge' out'a her' alive." _'What is he? Stereotypical asshole with bad grammar?'_

" All things considering, Sir, i believe my chances of... survival... are fairly high" Blu appreciated the little things in her life, and being able to talk like an intelligent person... Well, that was one of the best little things, considering how she grew up. The man just grunted, no longer acknowledging Blu's presence as another better/customer walked up, leaving Blu to walk over towards where most of the Faunus patrons had decided to gather this time. As she approached, taking in the competition, Blu's tail came free and started swaying in time with her steps. She chose to sit next to a ginger Cat Faunus, chuckling at the fear she could practically see dripping off of the boy when he noticed her Wolf heritage, and did a swift count.

It was a necessary thing in the fights, as there were only two rules, to take in how many of what races and accommodate them in any and all scenarios... Or it was just a thing she does, probably the latter.

 _'Bunny x3... Kittens x 5... is that a bear? Hm... Monkey x 2, probably partners... no wolves... a crow? Really? I swear to god... Lizard... Well, isn't this one hell of'a zoo.'_ Blu didn't strike a conversation, none of them did, why converse when you're jut going to beat the shit out of the other person? She only hoped the Faunus matches started soon, the place was only getting louder as time went on and she needed to visit the Grocery Store before heading home.

It was 5 minutes later, midnight, when the first match of the night started. The Faunus all got up, waiting for the others, and walked their Brethren to their 'Field of Battle' together. It'd become similar to a tradition for all of the Veteran fighters, like someone wishing the other luck in a fight or something, and it had been a comfort to her on her first night fighting. The first ones up was the Crow ( Who names themselves The Crow? ) versus Ginger Kitty, and Blu grinned at the clearly amateur Faunus as she wished them both luck. It was a quick fight, the crow attempting to tackle the kitten down and the kitten replying by launching the crow into the air and yanking him back down by the arm, Ginger winning out as he panted from Exertion... jeez someone needs a Stamin-up.

Next, Monkey Black vs Kitty White, and the Monkeys quickly double teamed the kitten knocking her into the crowd where she disappeared into one of the Bunny's arms. Blu was grinning wide as the thought of her fighting coming up soon, she REALLY wanted that lizard... She also smiled gently at the sight of Faunus comradery that was evident even in this, a place where they were pitted against each other to gain even a semblance of money enough to live. It was why she was here, probably the others as well, they needed the money to live even if it was horrible.

Next on the battle field, just as she'd hoped, Lizard boy versus herself. Blu grinned as she tightened a strap on her brown fighting gloves, hitting her fists together and going into a fighting position as the Ref came in. " Alright! Two rules at the U.F.R, NO DUST USAGE! and NO HUMAN INTERFERENCE! Anything else is legal, though i'm sure your opponent would appreciate it if you fought fairly!" The ref started laughing like he'd just said the funniest thing in the world

"BUT WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?! NOW FIGHT!"

The referee jumped out of the ring, Blu shooting into motion as she slid forward bringing her fist up and going for a right hook, which the Lizard easily dodged as he swept out with his leg and dropped low to trip her. Blu jumped up and lashed out a kick, hitting the Lizard in the chin and throwing him backwards, and as she landed she immediately started circling waiting for him to recover. Blu wasn't a saint, not at all, she stole and did a great multitude of things illegally... but never say she was unfair, as she treated the match as more of a spar than anything.

Finally the Lizard recovered and stood face Blu, his claws revealed as his long forked tongue licked over his lips like a predator, causing Blu to scoff. _'Honestly, who's he trying to fool? I'm a wolf, THE wolf, I'm not going to be scared by a lizards claws!'_ Suddenly the lizard launched into a flurry of attacks, sharp claws cutting into only empty air as she deftly dodged each furious swipe. "Doesn't take much to anger you does it? A girl only kicks you and you start clawing the air!" The lizard hissed, feinting a claw and kicking Blu in the leg causing her to fall and roll out of the way as a claw followed downwards.

Blu growled viciously, deciding now was a time to stop fooling around with the reptilian Faunus, and lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks faster than the Lizard could follow. End result? A Lizard laying on the floor, out cold. Blu helped lift him out of the ring, grinning at the thought of what she'd have by the end of the night.

* * *

The rest of the night had continued along without much problem, eventually Blu had won despite the kittens and bunnies suddenly pulling together and trying to gang up on her in the last round. Blu had won not only her 2,000, but also another 10,000 lien from the fact nobody had bet on her, that made 12,000 lien. She wouldn't have to return for at LEAST a month she reckoned. As Blu walked out of the U.F.R she nodded at the body guard, slipping her shirt on as her ears relaxed atop her head from their flat down position, and she finally was able to smell again with her tail wagging happily behind her. She didn't bother to put her trench coat on, her body temperature was enough to warm her from the night chill.

As she climbed up the two flights her enhanced hearing caught the sounds of cars and talking outside, but she put it aside as just late nighters returning home from work or something. Blu pushed open the heavy Metal door, hitting a cop by accident and looking surprised into the face of another one.. VPD, Vale Police Department, staring her straight in the face with shock plain on his features mirrored by her own look of surprise. _'Shit... I knew i'd get busted by a text, but this early after i said it?'_ Suffice to say, she promptly threw her trench coat over a shoulder, and walked out of the door frame with her hands behind her head.

"Hello officers, OH! and just saying, the UFR is down there, and you might wanna hurry up and grab the door before it shuts and y'all get locked out."

Wasn't this going to be a FUN night?

* * *

Hours later in a VPD interrogation room Blu reflected on her situation, from the whole hitting a cop with a door, to the ride here, to right now. Sitting. God getting caught was boring...

She looked up as the door opened, a nameless cop announcing she had a visitor, which surprised her as she only had one person that would care enough to visit h-

 _'Please god no..'_

Her visitor walked through the door, his grey hair messy and also neat at the same time, as he sipped from his Beacon coffee mug... Professor Ozpin had a soft smile on his face, but Blu new better, that was his version of a shit-eating grin and she knew it. Ozpin sat down opposite her at the metal, nondescript table, almost breaking into an actual wide grin as he pulled out chocolate frosting and a 2 liter of Hawaiian Fruit Punch. Blu almost drooled at the sight, her tail wagging as her ears twitched in delight before she managed to stomp down her hunger for _thebestfoodevercreated-_ She twitched slightly at the amount of control needed to stop herself from immediately snatching the food and drink up, glaring at Ozpin instead as her hand twitched on top of the table.

"What're you playing at?" Every few seconds Blu would find it a neccessity to drop eye contact with ozpin for eye contact with _theloveofherlifehersweetdelicious-_

Ozpin coughed to cover a laugh, obviously enjoying the predicament Blu found herself currently in "Why, nothing at all, "'ve just come to propose an offer... a choice really... Oh, and the food doesn't come with strings, just a peace offeri-" before he could even finish the food was gone as Blu popped open the 2 liter and drank it down to the top of the label, choosing to save the frosting for later as she stuffed it in her pocket.

This time, Ozpin was helpless to cover his laughter at the sight of Blu's face, utter relaxation and peace from just a sip of the flavored soda. "I'm listening."

"Well, as you know, over the past few years I've offered you a spot at my school, and you have continuously ignored me or denied me..."

"It's join or go to jail, isn't it Ozpin?" Ozpin looked guilty for only a split second before nodding sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid so, yes, apparently footage of you killing off a horde of Grimm at Mountain Glenn... _mysteriously..._ fell into the hands of one of the higher ups, and they're inclined to let you go with a warning if you become a Huntress." Blu looked both ecstatic and yet NOT at the same time, she couldn't deny that she wanted to become a Huntress, she was in love with the simplest part of their job: Killing Grimm. The Huntress lifestyle just appealed to her in all the right ways, but it was the fact that she'd only JUST escaped Signal due to graduation and wanted at least a year to herself that bothered her, and tie that to the whole 'It's this or Jail' she wasn't as happy as she could be... _'But i'm Blu Drake, and i've dealt with worse, so i s'pose dealing with school for four more years instead of jail for god-knows-how-long is better.'_

"Yeah, i'll accept Ozpin. ON A CONDITION!" Ozpin looked ecstatic, and nodded happily.

"name it!"

* * *

Blu glared at her scroll accusingly as she put in a number, walking out of the police station with her money, coat, and food that was half gone. She clicked 'Talk' and held the scroll to her ear, fidgeting slightly as it ringed once before being answered.

"Hello?"

" Hey V... Mind getting the hot chocolate ready? We've got some talking to do about you going to Beacon."

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE! i was gonna put more action, but i suck at action scenes :l like, seriously. and the trailers are just the whole " Before the show starts" thing :P so basically PROLOGUES!**


End file.
